Known is a diamond tool binder (RU 2286241 C2, publ. Jul. 7, 2006) comprising a metal selected from the group of iron of the Periodic Table of the Elements, titanium carbide and a metal/metalloid compound. Said binder further comprises zirconium carbide to increase binder strength and diamond grain binding.
Disadvantages of said known binder are the use of expensive and noxious cobalt, a reduced cutting speed for highly reinforced concrete and a shorter tool life.
The prototype of the invention disclosed herein is a diamond tool binder (RU 2172238 C2, publ. 2001.08.20, cl. B24D 3/06) comprising a copper base and tin, nickel, aluminum and ultrafine-grained diamond additives.
Disadvantages of said material are insufficient wear resistance, hardness, strength and impact toughness.
The object of this invention is to provide diamond tool binders having a higher wear resistance without an essential increase in the required sintering temperature, as well as higher hardness, strength and impact toughness.